Mistake
by gwendy
Summary: Penny goes to 4A to spend a night of passion with Leonard...and finds out she had made a mistake.


Title: "Mistake"  
Author: g_girl143 / gwendy Rating: R Summary: Penny goes to 4A to spend a night of passion with Leonard...and finds out she had made a mistake.  
Chapters: 1/1 Spoilers: Season 3, episode 1 Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the series A/N: I had just finished writing down a comment for the new S/P Kirsten update when I remembered another comment that was made back when the new spoilers were out about Leonard and Penny finally getting into a relationship. Forgive me, I don't recall who it was, but if you're him/her, thank you for the plot bunny and this is for you. Oh, and I don't know if anyone else has written something like it, but I doubt it though since I'm a rabid fanfic reader and haven't seen anything written after that plot bunny/comment.  
I know I'm supposed to be concentrating on "The Cooper Libido Experiment", but I wanted to test 'new waters' first and see how this goes. Spoilers for Season 3, episode 1. Sorry if it's poorly written. I just liked this little bunny and was forcing it to grow overnight with a dose of insomnia and insanity 0_0 It's 1:20AM in the morning.  
Again, Unbeta'd, so forgive the errors.

Penny giggled as she stumbled into Apartment 4A, waving the emergency keys triumphantly over her head as she tiptoed to Leonard's room. She just had a blast, partying with several girl friends and torturing the countless men who'd fruitlessly tried to get her to dance. They were all airheads, she thought. The men...no, boys, were total dim bulbs and could never match the intelligence Leonard has. Not to mention his sweetness. His consideration. His damn good looks.  
Yup, she'd had more than just a couple of daiquiris.  
She struggled with the keys until she finally got the right one and snuck in to Leonard's room. She closed the door and started for the bed. The room was dim but familiar. She'd been here before, though that had been a night she'd rather forget. She'd blamed the bad sex on the timing, on how the boys had admitted to betraying Sheldon, and how they had to go after him after he'd run away. It still grated her a little, but as of the moment, anger was hardly something she was feeling for Leonard.  
Oh yeah, she thought, as she pulled off her dress and slipped off her bra and panties. She was going to turn that night around. This time, she was going to make sure she and Leonard would have hot, raw sex.  
She slipped between the sheets and straddled Leonard's slumbering body before leaning down to plant kisses on his chin, while her hand slipped into his pajama pants and began stroking him. He stirred, but didn't wake, and she had to stifle a giggle at this. He must've been exhausted from work, the poor darling, and she began rubbing herself against him, her lips trailing around his jaw until she finally reached his lips.  
That made his eyes open, and the shock she saw there made Penny giggle even more. Leonard started to open his mouth to speak but Penny silenced him with her tongue, her hand still working inside his pants, her pelvis still undulating against him until she finally felt him harden.  
"Penn--"  
"Don't talk," she muttered between a kiss and slipped her tongue in again. She felt Leonard flail his arms a little, maybe even gag a little but she didn't care. She was going to have her little man tonight.  
Correction. Not little. He was growing bigger by the second, and when she felt his erection was good and ready, she lifted her mouth off his and slid herself down his length.  
Penny let out a gasp. He was a lot bigger than she'd remembered him to be, and she found herself thankful for all those daiquiris she'd drank.  
She began to move, bouncing on top of Leonard, the bed springs squeaking, Leonard moaning beneath her.  
"P...Pe...Penn..."  
"Shh...you'll wake Sheldon," she whispered, and leaned over to kiss him again. This time, Leonard responded with his own tongue, albeit haphazardly, and his hands were shaky over her hips as she continued to grind and impale herself on his girth. And when she felt him begin to thrust his hips upwards to meet hers, it was she who couldn't stop her moans.  
His movements were unsure and erratic, so unlike the eager pace he'd taken the first time. His touches were tentative, not greedy or possessive at all, and she had to take a little time to instruct him with her hands until he was finally in rhythm with her and beyond. God, how she loved being in control.  
It wasn't long before she heard Leonard's groans as he came inside her in hot spasms, and she was shocked when she followed shortly after. She'd never come so quickly in all her life, and she blamed it on Leonard's seemingly innocent touches, the different contour of his body, the breathlessness of his moans. Yesserree...she'd had more than just a couple of daiquiris.  
With a loud sigh, she fell upon Leonard's chest, her head nestled beneath his chin as she drew circles on his chest. She hadn't even remembered unbuttoning his shirt, but right now, she was content at feeling his heart beat beneath her palm. She imagined his heart was beating as fast as hers, and she suddenly wished they'd done it like this the first time. Quick, but satisfying.  
The moment would've been perfect if she hadn't felt the hair between her fingers.  
Leonard, she remembered, didn't have any chest hair.  
With blood and liquor draining away from her body, she snapped her head up, only to find wide blue eyes illuminated by the glow of a luminous fish.  
"Holy...Sheldon?!"  
"Penny..."  
"Oh, shit!" Penny scrambled off the bed, grabbed her dress from the floor and put it on. She couldn't find her underwear, but that was the least of her concerns. "Oh, God, Sheldon...I...I'm so--"  
"Sheldon, are you okay in there?"  
Oh crap, Penny thought. Leonard.  
"Sheldon?"  
There were knocks, and Penny felt relief wash her with lightheadedness when she realized Leonard was knocking on the wall. He was still in his room.  
"I...I'm fine Leonard," Sheldon called out and pulled his comforter up. "I'm...I'm currently not with anyone else."  
"Huh? Why would you say that?"  
"For God's sake," Penny muttered, and ran out of Sheldon's room, sober enough now to sneak out of the apartment without so much as a squeak. It was only when she got to hers that she slammed the door shut and leaned against it before slowly sliding towards the floor, her face buried in her palms.  
It would be much later when she realized she was wearing one of Sheldon's Flash T-shirts.

Penny took a deep breath as she took out the washed, dried and ironed Flash T-shirt from her closet. She would've folded it, but she didn't have the Sheldon-approved folding device so slipping it on a coat hanger was the next best thing.  
He'd probably refold it either way. Heck, he'd probably wash the damn thing all over again.  
She stole a glance at the mirror, making sure her shirt didn't look too frumpy or her shorts too wrinkly, though why she was suddenly conscious of her appearance, she didn't know. She took a deep breath and headed for the door. It was almost eight. Sheldon and Leonard would be on their way to work, and she'd come up with the perfect lie of Sheldon having left his shirt in one of the dryers.  
Yup. That'd work on Leonard, but Sheldon would be a different matter altogether, though she doubted he'd be telling Leonard he'd just slept with his girlfriend.  
She wondered how Sheldon felt about it, and she suddenly wished she'd drunk a bit more than she had. Maybe then she would've just forgotten about it. Or would've been able to dismiss it as a dream. Now if it was a dream or a nightmare.  
She shook her head and opened her apartment door, only to find Sheldon standing there, a fist raised, ready to knock. He appeared understandably startled, and quickly put his hand behind his back, his gaze moving on everything but her. "Good morning, Penny."  
"Good morning, Sheldon." Her reply was as quiet as his, and her sights dropped to the floor.  
An awkward silence followed before she finally held up his Flash T-shirt. "I...uh...took this by mistake."  
"I know." Sheldon took his other hand out from behind him and presented her with the dress she had on the night before, obviously washed, dried and ironed, hanging on a coat hanger with her underwear.  
"Gee...thanks," she muttered, and they exchanged clothes. She looked around the empty hallway. "So...where's Leonard?"  
"I had him wait outside by the car. I would rather not have to explain how I had gotten a hold of your clothes especially your unmentionables."  
"Oh...right." She nodded. She should've known he would think ahead. "Uhm...Sheldon...I'm sorry about last night..."  
"There's no need to apologize," he replied, and this made Penny look up. He was looking at her now, his blue eyes steady on hers. "In the disorientation induced by your level of inebriation, it's not improbable for you to mistake Leonard's room for mine. Besides, it wasn't as though you forced me into something I didn't want."  
Penny blinked. "So...you wanted that?"  
Sheldon actually blushed, and for some reason, Penny found it turned his eyes into a brighter blue. "I'm simply stating you had not forced me, so therefore there is no need to apologize or make mention of what transpired between us last night. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put my shirt away."  
She watched him go back inside his apartment, and she stayed by her door until he came out again. He nodded his goodbye and was starting for the stairs when she asked, "Was that your first time?"  
He paused and turned slightly towards her. His face was intense, and it didn't hit her until then how changed he was. He looked...grown up. "You have to be more specific, Penny. Are you asking if that was the first time a woman has snuck into my room? Or the first time a naked woman was in my room? Or--"  
"I mean...was it the first time you've ever had sex?"  
"...yes."  
Before Penny could say anything more, Sheldon rushed down the stairs.

Sheldon settled himself in the middle of his bed, but sleep was a hard won prize that night. Try as he might, his mind kept straying to thoughts of Penny, the way it had been doing since her unexpected visit the night before. And though he'd thought much about it, he still couldn't dissect and analyze every single one of his reactions, physiologically and psychologically, to the events that had taken place in this very room.  
But that was all that was left to him. Recollections he could conjur time and time again. People make mistakes. She'd even admitted to be sorry about it, though he couldn't understand why that caused him to be unsettled. Penny was an enigma, in herself a scientific mystery, but through her, he was able to solve something that had been puzzling him for years.  
He now understood why Leonard, Raj, and especially Howard were determined in their pursuit of women.  
But that was over now, he thought, and closed his eyes. A mystery solved by a mistake that was unlikely to ever happen again. He would learn to put it past him, and he can return to the same social equilibrium he has had with Penny through the years.  
He wondered, why even in his mind, it was difficult to even think of.  
He heard his door open and close. His mind centered on whatever viable weapon he may have against marauders when he saw, under the glow of his luminous fish lamp, Penny's bathrobe-clad form, standing by his bed.  
Sheldon quickly sat up. "Penny, you can't be in my bedroom. You've already broken the rules last night. But since you are once again in an inebriated state and are therefore not responsible for your actions, I shall take it upon myself to--"  
Sheldon wasn't able to finish. Penny had once again, shut him up with her mouth, and it didn't take long for her to work tongue in, and even less time for him to respond.  
By the time she pulled back, he was already breathless and hard. "Notice anything different, genius?"  
Sheldon licked his lips and stared at Penny with wide eyes. "You haven't consumed any alcoholic beverages..."  
"I haven't. And this..." she let her bathrobe fall to the floor before slipping between the sheets with Sheldon "...is not a mistake...and I don't want it to ever be..."  
THE END A/N: Thanks for reading this silly fic. I'm just practicing a bit for an inevitable smut I'm still writing. I hope to improve by then. And I told you there were spoilers for Season 3! Also, since I haven't seen Leonard naked, I dunno if he has chest hair or not so forgive the assumption 


End file.
